Present state of the art provides numerous devices and methods for locating, tracking and monitoring the movement of objects in relation to each other. These devices range from determining the relative trajectories of subatomic particles to the plotting the relationship between global positioning satellites to traffic collision avoidance systems used in aviation, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,296, U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,295, U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,752, U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,674 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,855, which are incorporated herein in their entirety. However, they are usually complicated and cumbersome to be useful in ordinary daily endeavors.
Monitoring and tracking a moving object is important in many applications. In certain applications, it is desirable to have a tracking device not only to locate the position of the object but also to monitor the movement of the object in real time without any significant delay.
For example, many tracking devices have been developed recently to locate objects that are not in close proximity. Many scanning devices scan for remote objects using radio frequency technology. Any of a number of techniques for locating objects can be readily adapted to locate moving objects. While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not suggest the novel imminent collision warning system disclosed herein.